


Relationship

by fumate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambigous Relationship, Gardener Eren, Implied EruEre, Implied Slash, M/M, Master Erwin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orang mulai bertanya-tanya jika hubungan Erwin dan Eren lebih dari sekedar master dan gardener. [AU. Implied slash. Possibly OOC.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama
> 
> Warnings: Implied slash/implied EruEre. Alternate Universe - Modern Life. Gardener Eren. Master Erwin. Possibly OOC. Typos

Eren mengaduh kesal tatkala kepalanya berbenturan dengan jam weker. Niatnya hendak mematikan benda itu karena telah menimbulkan kebisingan di pagi buta, tapi karena fokusnya belum sempurna, benda itu melesat keluar dari cengkram longgar pergelangan tangan sang pemuda.

Sedikit mengeluh, Eren mengerjap cepat. Intensitas cahaya tak lagi terasa menusuk retina. Pemuda itu mengusap pelan kelopak mata beberapa kali sebelum bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia duduk di tepian kasur selama beberapa saat, mengumpulkan keseimbangan.

Setelah merasa sedikit bertenaga, Eren berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu. Memutar perlahan kenop dan membukanya. Eren melangkah keluar, berniat ke dapur. Mentari sebentar lagi akan bersinar dan ia mau menyiapkan kopi untuk tuannya.

Eren melirik ruang tamu yang kebetulan ia lewati. Berantakan. Bantal sofa berserakan di mana-mana, beberapa serpihan kertas melekat di sana. Botol lem kertas masih terbuka. Tutupnya tergeletak jauh dari meja, berada di dekat stop kontak. Eren menggeleng pelan. Keponakan majikannya yang datang kemarin pasti sangat senang hingga segalanya diacak.

Tapi kenapa belum dibersihkan, ya? Padahal kan sekarang ada kunjungan dari _sir_ Levi–

Eren diam seketika. Dia baru ingat _sir_ Levi, rekan kerja _sir_ Erwin yang maniak kebersihan akan datang hari ini. Oh, sial. Mikasa mungkin masih tidur dan belum sempat merapihkan kekacauan ini. Bisa gawat jadinya kalau Levi melihat ini dengan matanya sendiri.

Menghela nafas, Eren berkacak pinggang sebentar. Ia bergerak meraih pengki dan sapu, menyapu debu-debu di sekitaran kaki meja juga di bawah sofa. Jemarinya dengan cekatan membersihkan bantal-bantal sofa dari sobekan kertas sebelum meletakkannya kembali di sofa. Diposisikan seteratur mungkin. Kemudian kembali menyapu sobekan tadi.

Eren meringis dalam hati. Padahal ia tukang kebun, dan membersihkan ruangan jelas bukan tugasnya. Itu tugas Mikasa selaku _housemaid_ atau apalah itu. Sedangkan ia seharusnya berada di kebun, berkutat dengan tanaman hias –serta beberapa sayuran– milik _sir_ Erwin.

Tapi toh, dia juga yang ikut membersihkan rumah.

Setelah selesai menyapu, Eren meletakkan pengki itu di sebelah tong sampah mini. Biar saja nanti Mikasa yang membuangnya, pikirnya. Pemuda itu lalu melangkah kembali ke destinasi awalnya, dapur.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setelah tiga menit, jemari Eren sibuk menggerakkan sendok dalam cangkir. Mengaduk isinya supaya tak terlalu kental. Ini juga bukan bagian dari tugasnya, tapi entah bermula dari kapan, membuat kopi untuk _sir_ Erwin sudah menjadi rutinitas paginya.

“Membuat kopi lagi?”

Eren menoleh, mendapati Mikasa bersidekap dengan kaki mengetuk lantai berulang kali. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa. Helai rambutnya tampak sedikit basah, membuat Eren mengasumsikan bahwa dia baru saja mandi. Pantas saja rautnya segar, berbeda dengan wajah kuyu Eren.

Tidak, dia belum sempat melihat wajahnya di cermin tapi dia tahu wajahnya kuyu. Eren tidak suka mandi pagi.

Eren tersenyum kecil. “Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu.”

“Siapa yang membersihkan ruang tamu?”

“Aku…” jawab Eren, ragu-ragu melihat sedikit rasa sebal dalam manik Mikasa.

“Harus berapa kali kubilang itu tugasku dan bukan tu–“

Ucapan Mikasa terhenti saat pintu kamar utama terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Erwin berbalut kemeja putih lengan pendek tengah menutup mulut, menahan kuapan. Suasana hening hingga Erwin membuka suara pertama kali.

“Selamat pagi.”

Eren tersentak, buru-buru tersenyum dan berjalan ke ruang tamu yang terletak dekat kamar utama. Mengangguk pelan seraya menaruh cangkir dengan hati-hati, lalu membalas sapa Erwin.

“Selamat pagi, _sir_.”

Erwin balas mengangguk. Melewati Eren lalu duduk di satu sofa, tangannya mengutak-atik remote televisi. Mencari-cari siaran berita pagi hari. Setelah Eren sedikit menjauh, Erwin meraih cangkir tadi. Meniup pelan kepul uap kemudian meneguknya perlahan. Dia mengangkat sudut bibir, menoleh ke arah Eren.

“Kopi ini buatan Eren, ya?”

“E-eh… iya, _sir_. Saya–“

“Pantas,” sela Erwin. Kembali menatap layar televisi. “rasanya khas.”

Eren membuka mulut, kebingungan hendak mengatakan apa. “Ehh… terima kasih, _sir_.”

“Hm. Levi datang siang nanti, jadi masih ada waktu untuk sedikit bersiap. Mikasa, bisa tolong bersihkan halaman depan?”

Mikasa mengangguk. “Tentu, _sir_.” Sang wanita menatap Eren sebentar, setelah itu melangkah menuruti perintah. Tak lupa membawa kawan setia, sapu dan pel lantai.

“Dan– Eren?”

“Ya, _sir_?”

“Aku sudah melihat kebun kemarin. Semuanya bagus, kecuali mungkin tiga tanaman kentang di petak ujung sebelah kiri. Agak layu, sepertinya. Tapi selain itu, kau melakukan tugas dengan baik.”

Eren tersenyum kikuk. “Terima kasih, _sir_.” Dia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. Cepat-cepat ke arah kebun.

Entah kenapa pipinya terasa menghangat.

~o~o~

Levi datang pukul dua belas siang. Dia menggerutu pelan saat memasuki rumah Erwin. Harusnya sampai setengah jam yang lalu, tapi karena ada perbaikan jalan, terpaksa memutar melewati jalan yang dua kali lipat lebih jauh.

“Sudahlah,” ujar Erwin. “Jangan terlalu dibawa emosi. Toh kau sudah di sini.”

Levi berdecak, menyamankan diri dengan bersandar di sofa. “Mudah saja kau berkata begitu. Kau tidak tahu supir taksi sialan itu berhenti tiba-tiba tepat di depan mobilku.”

Erwin mendesah pelan. Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam percakapan ini, dia berkata, “Ya sudah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Trost?”

Levi menatap datar lelaki di depannya. “Trost? Normal-normal saja. Tapi Hanji dari divisi Maria mengajukan proposal ini kemarin, memintaku memberikannya padamu.”

Erwin mengangguk. Menerima dokumen yang Levi sodorkan, kemudian membacanya dengan serius. Mengamati tiap rincian usul yang tertera untuk kegiatan bulan depan.

“Bagus. Namun perlu sedikit revisi dalam pengeluarannya. Terlalu boros menurutku,” suara Erwin mengudara. Dia merogoh saku, mencari-cari pulpen yang akan digunakan. Nihil. Erwin baru ingat pulpen itu ia tinggalkan di kamarnya.

“Kau bawa pulpen?” tanya Erwin. Levi menggeleng, membuat Erwin menghela nafas. Lelaki itu terpaksa berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar sendiri.

Tak butuh dua menit bagi Erwin untuk membawa pulpen yang dimaksud. Pria itu hendak kembali ketika tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Eren.

“Eren,” panggil Erwin. Menarik atensi si tukang kebun. “Tolong buatkan kopi ya. Dua cangkir, antarkan ke tempat Levi dan aku berdiskusi.”

Eren mengangguk. Wajahnya kotor oleh tanah, namun tak menghilangkan semangat yang biasa. “Siap, _sir_.” Kemudian dia menghilang di dapur.

Erwin segera kembali ke ruang tamu, duduk sekitar dua jengkal dari Levi. Jemarinya bergerak lincah mengukir tanda tangan di tiap bagian yang diperlukan. Setelah memeriksa dan memastikan tak ada yang terlewat, dia menyerahkan kembali dokumen itu pada Levi.

“Ini, kusetujui. Sampaikan padanya untuk kurangi anggaran pengeluaran. Tadi ada beberapa hal yang tidak perlu, itu dibuang saja. Selebihnya bisa dipertimbangkan.”

Levi mengangguk. “Sebenarnya aku juga kurang setuju, aku mengintip ini kemarin. Memang banyak pemborosan, tapi ini juga menjanjikan, ditilik dari pasar.”

Di tengah diskusi mereka, Eren datang membawa nampan. Dua cangkir kopi panas terhidang di atasnya. Masih mengepul, sesuai kesukaan Erwin.

“Ini, _sir_.” Eren membungkuk saat meletakkan cangkir.

“Terima kasih, Eren. Kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu.” Eren mengangguk mendengarnya, tersenyum ramah lalu berbalik. Baru menjejak satu langkah ketika Erwin memanggilnya kembali.

“Oh, Eren,”

“Ya, _sir_?”

Erwin terdiam sejenak, mengulum bibir bawah sebelum menjawab. “Pupuknya ada di dekat kubis. Tolong gunakan pada tiga tanaman kentang itu.”

“Baik, _sir_.” Lantas segera bergegas dari sana. Menjauhi tuannya dan _sir_ Levi yang terheran-heran.

“Oy, Erwin.”

“Hm?”

“Bukankah dia tukang kebun?”

“Ya.”

Levi mengangkat satu alis, mengambil cangkir di depannya. “Kau terlihat memberinya perhatian khusus.”

“Begitu?”

“Ya,” sahut Levi. Meneguk sedikit cairan hitam pekat tersebut. “Orang lain juga menilai begitu. Apa hubunganmu dengannya lebih dari sekedar _master_ - _gardener_?”

Erwin hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga Levi hampir tak mengenalinya. Begitu samar hingga hampir tampak seperti raut normal.

“Tidak,” jawabnya.

Erwin bukan seorang pembohong, tapi bukan berarti ia tak tahu cara berbohong. Dia hanya merasa tak perlu berbohong untuk hal remeh. Menutupi fakta yang ada sama sekali takkan menyelesaikan masalah –atau dalam kasus ini, rasa penasaran.

Heh, tapi toh kali ini ada alasan untuk menutupinya. Biarkan saja orang-orang bertanya-tanya. Biarkan saja ini menjadi rahasia kecilnya.

Biarkan saja hanya Erwin dan Eren yang tahu, apa sebenarnya hubungan antara mereka.


End file.
